Cuéntame una historia y quédate conmigo
by Ishida Rio
Summary: De la incertidumbre y de la injusticia. Del miedo de perder lo que amas ante lo inevitable. De Bakugou tratando de ser pareja de Todoroki y soportar la carga del apellido y de las mentiras y la violencia. Porque el miedo es espantoso y le rompe los dientes y los nervios, pero eso no significa que no puedan seguir tratando de estar juntos.


Notas: BNHA no me pertenece y no gano nada. Fin.

Nota 2: He leído una tonelada de fics en inglés que tienen títulos tipo frases largas y complejas y la verdad es que me gustó mucho la forma. Mi título no es tan largo ni tan rimbombante, pero espero sea apropiado :)

Nota 3: Recuerden, no he visto BNHA. Mucho OOC.

* * *

 **[[Cuéntame una historia y quédate conmigo]]**

* * *

Había cosas que Bakugou no sabía de Todoroki.

Muchas cosas.

Una puta tonelada de cosas de las que no tenía idea.

Pensarlo le agriaba la boca cada maldita vez. Había cosas que estaban vetadas para él, el novio (el oficial, único e inigualable) y eso le hacía querer romper cosas CADA JODIDA VEZ que lo pensaba. Sin embargo, como el impresionante compañero de vida que era, se tragaba las ganas y luego las descargaba en el gimnasio o durante en el entrenamiento (especialmente el combate sin quirks).

La única reacción que había obtenido de Todoroki la única vez que intentó saber qué pasaba puertas adentro de la mansión de la familia le había bastado para saber que sería un largo camino hasta la iluminación...

También le había preocupado hasta trizarse dos muelas de tanto apretar los dientes. ¿Qué podía pasar dentro de casa que fuera peor que el entrenamiento infernal (del que ya todos sabían) que Shouto tenía que soportar de parte de su padre?

Según reglas de Yuei, los alumnos podían pasar hasta dos fin de semana al mes en las instalaciones, obligando los otros dos fin de semana a estar con la familia. Esto, en pos del beneficio económico y los lazos familiares que los futuros héroes debían mantener para entender su función civil y moral. Eso, en palabras simples, significaba que Bakugou tenía dos fin de semana para disfrutar con su pareja sin la presencia de todo el mundo en las salas comunes, y dos en que se comía los dedos en casa, pensando qué demonios estaba pasando en el Estado Todoroki.

 **Bakugou [10.32]:** ¿Todo bien?

El rubio mantuvo su celular en la mano esperando la respuesta hasta las 10.58. Ni siquiera una lectura. Lanzó el aparato contra la cama y se levantó a correr (por segunda vez). Quizás el cansancio le distrajera de pensamientos que sólo hacían que tuviera que visitar de nuevo al odontólogo en el corto plazo...

-X-

 **Todoroki [17.22]:** Lo siento, no estaba con mi celular. Todo está bien, por fin terminó...

 **Bakugou [17.22]:** ¿Terminó qué?

Zero frunció el ceño mientras esperaba la respuesta. Una y otra vez vio el aviso de "Todoroki está escribiendo..." para luego desaparecer y volver a aparecer sin que la puta respuesta llegara.

 **Bakugou [17.25]:** Escúpelo, maldición. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?  
 **Todoroki [17.26]:** Nada.

Maldito bi-color y maldita su incapacidad de explicarse.

 **Bakugou [17.27]:** Mañana me lo dirás todo.

 **Todoroki [17.27]:** En serio no pasó nada serio.

 **Bakugou [17.27]:** Pero algo pasó.

Lo siguiente fue el celular vibrando y sonando con su tema favorito (Thunderstruck) con el nickname " _Half 'n half_ " en su pantalla.

"¿Qué pasó?" Disparó en cuanto se puso el teléfono en el oído.  
"No pasó nada Katsuki, en serio"  
"Dijiste nada serio"  
"Es que no es serio"  
"¡Por un demonio, Shouto! ¡Decídete!"

Un largo silencio se formó, hasta que el suspiro de Todoroki se escuchó en el intercomunicador.

"De acuerdo. Mañana hablamos. Sólo hubo una ceremonia shinto en casa y tuve que participar... Es todo"  
"¿Seguro? ¿Nada más?"

Metido en el baño de su habitación, el usuario de fuego y hielo apretó la boca. Debía estar haciéndolo pésimo como pareja como para preocupar a alguien como Bakugou de esa forma.

"Nada más, lo prometo."

Logrando por fin que el rubio cortara la llamada, Shouto salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la de su hermana.

"Fuyumi... ¿puedo entrar?"  
"¡Claro!" La mujer lo miró sorprendida "¿No te has cambiado aún? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"  
"Ne-Necesito una foto..." titubeó, extendiendo su celular. "¿Por favor?"

-X-

El inicio de una nueva semana no auspiciaba nada bueno para Bakugou. Todoroki no había vuelto el domingo en la tarde, como solía hacer y no se había vuelto a comunicar con él desde ese sábado de chat. El rubio estaba seguro de que había pasado algo que el bicolor no quería decirle, pero ya se lo sacaría durante la hora de entrenamiento. O en el almuerzo. O lo acorralaría en el baño y lo obligaría a demostrar que no tenía heridas nuevas o algún golpe contra la puerta ni tropiezos en la escalera.

La sola idea de Shouto sufriendo (aún) el abuso físico de su padre le crispaba los nervios. La única vez que había encontrado heridas en su pareja había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse (y eso era decir muchísimo) ya que se encontraban en el vestidor del gimnasio, y había más personas alrededor (no que le importara, de todas formas).

Los otros creyeron que se estaba tomando los entrenamiento de combate demasiado en serio y le recomendaron bajar el ritmo. Todoroki solo asentía con su expresión plana y finalmente agradeció políticamente su preocupación. Gracias a las intervenciones, Bakugou aprovechó de sentarse en la banca sin llamar la atención mientras hervía en rabia, esperando que la chusma desapareciera para tener algunas palabras con su novio.

Había sido una conversación desagradable y dolorosa. Todoroki no entendía cómo ( _¡cómo!_ ) le dolía a Bakugou ver las quemaduras y los golpes en su fisonomía. No tenía idea la frustración de sentir todas las texturas de las cicatrices sobre la piel lechosa y tierna.

Aquella vez hubo gritos y una puerta rota en el vestidor. A los dos los habían castigado y -además- habían tenido que limpiar juntos las piscinas de la zona sur, además de apoyar algunas acciones sociales que Yuei llevaba como institución.

Esta vez, Bakugou estaba dispuesto a ir con la Dirección si encontraba nuevos abusos. La incertidumbre estaba matándolo. Incluso había hablado con sus padres respecto a Shouto y en medio de la necesidad de explicarse a sí mismo respecto a "el idiota que se preocupa por todos menos por sí mismo", tuvo que terminar confesando su homosexualidad de una forma que nunca creyó.

 _(No que hubiera pensado en una forma de contárselo a sus padres. La verdad es que nunca había considerado necesario explicarse, especialmente porque no estaba especialmente interesado en las relaciones establecidas... hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado hasta la corona del idiota bicolor)_

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sintiendo 50 kilos menos de preocupación en su espalda al ver a Todoroki pasando el umbral con su habitual actitud despreocupada y agregando 100 kilos de rabia contenida.

"¡Tú!" Rugió, levantántose y apuntándolo con el dedo. No había mucha más gente en el salón todavía, pero los que estaban no eran cercanos a ellos por lo que decidieron salir de ahí hasta que empezara la clase.  
"Bakugou, buenos días"

El rubio juraría que escuchó un crack dentro de su boca. Estaba seguro de que terminaría lanzándole otra cuenta odontológica a su novio en la cara mientras la anestesia le impidiera gritarle de vuelta. Estaba furioso y no terminaba de entender por qué. Simplemente le molestaba la vida, el mundo y el aire que respiraba; pero no podía dejar de admitir que Todoroki se veía tranquilo y en buen estado, así que respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse.

"Buenos días," Respondió con mucha menos rabia, rascándose la nuca.  
"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el más alto, acercándose lo suficiente para admirar sus bonitas pestañas.  
"¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo!" Gritó de nuevo. "¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!"

Shouto apretó la boca y arqueó las cejas ligeramente, en un gesto que Bakugou reconocía como una incipiente vergüenza. Guardó silencio y mantuvo el gesto duro para presionar una respuesta más rápida, logrando plenamente su cometido cuando su pareja le extendió su celular con una imagen. A esas alturas ya la piel blanca de Todoroki estaba teñida de carmín y el rubio no sabía qué esperar.

Diez mil cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza mientras extendió la mano y tomó el bendito aparato. Sus cejas se levantaron en un gesto de sorpresa. Levantó los ojos a Shouto y lo vio con la mirada pegada al suelo, evidentemente avergonzado.

"Ríete si quieres..." Le dijo con la voz temblorosa. El otro devolvió los ojos al celular y le hizo tap a la pantalla para evitar que se bloqueara. En la imagen aparecía una hermosa bailarina kagura con un complejo traje de miko, largo y sedoso cabello rojo y maquillaje a tono.  
"¿Esta quién es?"

Todoroki enfrentó miradas con el otro y la furia le salió a borbotones por la piel. Rápidamente extendió el brazo para recuperar su celular, pero el rubio fue más rápido, acompañando su evasión con un gesto desdeñoso y superior. Entonces, y aprovechando la soledad del salón, tomó a Shouto de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

"Te ves increíble" susurró contra su oído, sintiendo el ligero estremecimiento del otro.  
"Me veo ridículo..."  
"Para nada"  
"Kat-"  
"Te ves increíble"

La puerta los obligó a separarse. Bakugou devolvió el celular y susurró rápidamente que quería una copia de la foto devolviendo el rojo fuego a las mejillas del bicolor.

-X-

La historia era algo así: Por alguna extraña razón que Endeavour no se había dado el lujo de explicar, una ceremonia shinto grabada había sido realizada en unos de los salones de la mansión Todoroki, sin embargo un accidente carretero había dejado a las bailarinas kagura estancadas en el aeropuerto. Fuyumi entonces comentó que ella conocía la danza, a lo que los productores indicaron que debía ser realizada por dos personas. Entonces la muchacha tuvo la fabulosa idea de decir que su hermano también la conocía. Luego de algunos incómodos momentos, la usuaria de hielo explicó que su hermano simplemente había aprendido por observación y repetición mientras le enseñaban a ella.

La maquilladora había sido la más emocionada con todo el asunto.

"¿Quieres decir que hay un video contigo y tu hermana bailando kagura?" Todoroki asintió aún avergonzado. "¿Y mi copia?"  
"¡Katsuki!"  
"En serio quiero una copia. No me hagas escribir a Fuyumi-san"  
"¡No te atrevas!"

El rubio se acomodó sobre la cama rodeando la cintura del otro, que estaba tercamente sentado leyendo algo sobre estrategia y asalto en zonas boscosas, sin lograr explicar claramente la liviandad que sentía en el pecho.

Saber que había sido un fin de semana obligado en casa y que había sido inofensivo para Shouto era algo que le causaba una tranquilidad sin precedentes; sin embargo, eso no quitaba la realidad. _Este_ había sido un buen fin de semana. No todos eran así, no todos le devolvían a su novio en una pieza.

Sin querer, apretó un poco su abrazo, y recibió con agrado las manos tibias de Todoroki sobre su cabello.

"¿Todo bien?"

Tardó en responder, pero su sonrisa era sincera y su relajo, innegable. Shouto le tuvo que creer, aunque supiera claramente lo que estaba debajo de toda esa masa de sentimientos encontrados.

"Lamento preocuparte tanto"

Eso sí lo obligó a levantar los ojos. El bicolor había dejado su libro a un lado y le regalaba una mirada triste adornada por una sonrisa resignada. Quiso decir que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero sería una mentira estúpida que probablemente lastimaría al otro.

"Lo lamento en serio..."  
"Basta" Cortó cuando sintió la tensión y la baja de temperatura ambiental. "No es tu culpa" Hubo unos minutos de silencio y la frustración sólo lo dejó murmurar con rabia. "Sólo... no te disculpes..."

Porque, quizás no lo verbalizaría nunca, pero Bakugou tenía ciertos y fundados temores de encontrarse algún lunes con noticias simplemente catastróficas. Tenía miedo de que, algún día, Endeavour matara a Shouto. Y lo peor de todo, es que estaba seguro de que Todoroki pensaba lo mismo.

Algún día, si no hacían algo, Todoroki partiría a casa un viernes en la tarde y no volvería jamás.

"No quiero perderte" Escuchó entonces, mientras sentía el peso del otro cuerpo volcarse sobre él lentamente. Frunció imposiblemente el ceño mientras pensaba que esa era su frase.

"Ven conmigo la próxima semana. Nos quedaremos en casa y descansaremos" Logró decir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Suena genial"

Pero no sería. Lo sabían. Un vehículo negro esperaba a Shouto cada viernes fuera de Yuei y Katsuki sólo podía observar a su pareja montarlo y desaparecer calle abajo, rezándole a todos los dioses que pudiera tener noticias suyas en las próximas horas.

"¿Me prepararás soba frío?"  
"Una puta olla. Y tendrás que comértelo todo."

La campanilla que era su risa resonó adorable y trágica en sus oídos.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo. ¡Tenía...!

Esa noche hicieron el amor lentamente. Katsuki se permitió tomar a Shouto con tanta paciencia como fue capaz de manejar, empujando dentro de su cuerpo con ritmo pero firmemente. Sabía que Todoroki estaba acostumbrado a las cosas rápidas y violentas, así que se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para besarlo, desvestirlo y prepararlo, hasta dejarlo convertido en un revoltijo de súplicas, calentura e impaciencia.

Bakugou disfrutó de su cuerpo como si saboreara un delicioso platillo. Lentamente, degustando bajo su lengua la piel, apreciando las variaciones de temperatura, los gemidos y la amplia variedad de tonos que su voz podía lograr. Engulló con gula los roncos gruñidos y probó con suavidad los soniditos chillones que el otro dejaba escapar como mariposas sobre sus labios cada vez que golpeaba su próstata.

Había rabia y pena en sus ojos. Había una frustración que pesaba toneladas sobre sus espaldas. Por eso se quedaron enredados cuando el éxtasis los golpeó con violencia, apretando gargantas y espíritus más que músculos y huesos.

Todoroki acunó a su pareja contra su pecho por instantes eternos, acariciando su nuca y sus hombros mientras lo sentía temblar de ira. Plantó un beso sobre la corona de su cabeza, sintiendo el cabello rubio hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Sonrió, agradecido de poder seguir disfrutando de los pequeños y grandes placeres que Katsuki le brindaba en la intensidad de su vida. Y aunque los brazos de Bakugou se cerraban en su espalda con brutalidad, arrebatando el aire y la tranquilidad, se permitió tratarle como si fuera de cristal, tratando de sus gestos pudieran transmitirle la felicidad que sentía en ese preciso instante.

"Te amo" Le dijo finalmente, acomodándose y permitiéndose el relajo de la seguridad. El otro no podía verlo, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro usualmente vacío de emociones.

-X-

Eran casi las 6 de la mañana cuando Bakugou se vio a sí mismo quitando la cobija de la cama y oteando con concentración clínica el cuerpo de Todoroki. No quería despertarlo, a pesar de saber que dormía como una roca, así que fue un chequeo sin manos. Preciso y conciso.

No había nuevas heridas. Tampoco quemaduras. Nada que no fuera atribuible a los entrenamientos de U.A. y a la torpeza propia del bicolor.

Más tranquilo, suspiró y devolvió la cobija a su lugar. Le observó dormir sin ganas de cerrar los ojos. Suavemente apartó los mechones que caían sobre su frente, permitiéndose observar la cicatriz por millonésima vez. ¿Qué clase de infierno habría vivido esa mujer para decidir torturar a su hijo de esa forma?

¿Estaría simplemente loca? ¿Era Shouto un idiota con el corazón lo suficientemente blando y la razón demasiado corta como para entender correctamente qué le había ocurrido?.

"¿Por qué no eres un villano?"

Bakugou sabía que no podía expresar esa pregunta. La lógica indicaba que Todoroki debía odiar al mundo heroico y sus complejos mecanismos socioeconómicos y sin embargo, ahí estaba. ¿Sería todo mentira? ¿Sería un infiltrado? ¿Había algo mal en la cabeza o el corazón de Shouto?

Pensó y pensó y, sin querer, sus pensamientos se volcaron en Midoriya. Otro idiota al que no podía culpar si decidía cambiar de bando. Al menos Deku estaba en la senda de su objetivo y su miseria de ser quirkless había desaparecido para tomar su lugar la dificultad de controlar una habilidad que no era naturalmente suya. Todoroki aún estaba con las rodillas metidas en el barro, aguantando... O quizás era que la parte más dura ya había pasado. Llevaba 10 años de vida de dolor y quizás ( _quizás_ ) Endeavour no era capaz de causarle algo que no hubiese soportado ya.

La gran tragedia ya había ocurrido. Quizás sus temores eran infundados. Quizás Todoroki era -de verdad- una puta fuerza de la naturaleza, una cosa un poco milagrosa y un poco demoníaca, un salvador y un aniquilador.

Katsuki sólo sabía que Shouto era algo que no quería combatir nunca, por una infinidad de razones diferentes.

"¿Qué debería hacer si fueras un villano...?"

¿Pelear? Moriría, sin duda. No sin dar un par de buenos golpes, pero sin duda moriría. ¿Mediar? ¿Salvar? ¿O acaso...?

Sonrió un poco resignado. _Aquella posibilidad_ no dejaba su cabeza cada vez que lo pensaba...

"Seguirte... Grandísimo imbécil... seguirte hasta el puto infierno..."

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Y de cierta forma era tranquilizador hacerlo. Conciliar su propia inseguridad le hacía sentir mucho mejor, aún si la opción elegida era terrorífica y equivocada. Y con esa convicción, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

El próximo jueves empezaría con su plan de secuestrar a Todoroki y encerrarlo en su casa por todo el fin de semana. Después de todo, sus padres lo tenían podrido pidiendo conocer al "Niño bonito de Yuei".

Apenas era la madrugrada del martes. Aún quedaba tiempo.

La certeza de que los próximos cuatro días serían seguros para Todoroki le permitió deslizarse suavemente hacia un segundo sueño y descansar, al menos, por dos horas más.

Eso era suficiente por ahora. Ya llegaría el momento de hacer algo más radical y permanente.

* * *

 **++Finnis++**

* * *

 **Post mortem:** Espero les haya gustado :D read&review que es bueno para el alma :D


End file.
